Pink Lemonade
by happy mess inside a cup
Summary: The chlorine-kissed water reflected the sun as an ebony haired beauty smiled and laughed while splashing and giggling.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own KND. Chu no sue. Or I shall be sad...but I do own teh storeh.**

**A/N: Ahhh...yet another one of meh terribly crappeh and choppeh oneshots. Enjoy.  
**

His heartbeat pounds in anticipation as he looks at her small silhouette swimming. She smiled and laughed while taking a drink from her cup in the pool. She was splashed by Abby, her best friend, as she did, with the water making reflection and making her beauty even more radiant to him.

"Wally! Come on!" she yells in her green swimsuit that was, unsurprisingly, accented with Rainbow Monkeys, as she giggles ferociously while trying and failing to splash the girl back.

He sighs and stays in his spot with his feet in the water while glaring at Abby, who sent him a suggestive smirk and a nod to Kuki. They were done with their mission, and decided to cool off, but that didn't help him one bit when he saw the ebony-haired beauty in her swimsuit. Instead, that made him blush and decide to stay out of the water.

"No! I'm not gonna spend my day swimming with some stewpid, crummy girls!" he said with a light smile while looking at her, not really meaning the insult.

"But Wally!"she whined, and he felt his resolve waver at the sad look on her face. He brushed the golden strands from his hair from his face and stubbornly kept his place, with his feet in the crystal water.

"Yeah, come on Numbuh Four!" Hoagie shouted hypocritically while he sat on a chair by the pool, eating a chili dog.

"Fine! I'll go cruddy swimming already!" He shouts in frustration and quickly jumps in the chlorine-infested water, and getting the whole group even wetter than before at the same time.

His orange swimtrunks contrast terribly against the water while he sputtered for some semblance of balance after his rather powerful jump with. Abby and Kuki splashing each other with the latter being the source of happy giggling..

Abby sends a smirk his way, and watches him smile at Numbuh Three's delight in the sparkling halogen water. The darker girl leaned down and whispered in the giggling girl's ear, with an unhealthily large smile directed towards Wally's way.

Suddenly, Numbuh Four was overwhelmed with a laughing mass of shining ebony hair and ivory skin, and getting soaking wet in the process. He instantly blushed and tried to pry Kuki off his identically pale body. Goosebumps appeared on his skin as he realized their proximity, yet she was still smiling and somehow managed to get her petite body to stay on his back.

He found himself laughing while trying to wrestle her off, just realizing her unusually tight grip on his back. Approval ran through him at her strength, but he felt just a bit put out as he tried to pry her off, with no such luck, like the past couple of times.

Finally, he decided to go underwater with the giggling mass of a Rainbow Monkey bathing suit and onyx strands clinging to him.

Their upper bodies resurface from the halogen-kissed water, with it clinging to every particle above the cool wetness. They both laugh and smile at their insane antics.

"WALLY! You didn't need to be so mean!" Kuki shouts playfully at her best friend before hugging him tightly, with her closeness making both blush.

"Yes I did! I was being attacked by a crummy girl!" He zestfully yells, while hugging her back, ignoring Numbuh Five's evil grin that could be seen from the sidelines of the pool.

Kuki realizes their appropinquity then, and pulls back a little, with her nose touching Numbuh Four's. They're still smiling, and that registers with both as he slowly leans in, with a crimson kisses staining her eburnean cheeks.

Their lips touch briefly and he dimly realizes that she tastes like what he always imagined summer would be. The pink lemonade she was drinking, the taste of the chlorine water, and the absolutely warm nights with their missions that always had him begging for more made him smile, with him bringing a cherry blush of his own.

His heartbeat pounds when he holds her, kissing her more fiercely before she pushes him away , and running away on bare feet that felt the heat and pain of the hot cement. She couldn't feel it, though. She needed to get away from him, wonder why he did that...and the strange light feeling in her chest when he kissed her.

"I dun't need a cruddy girl, anyways," he muttered to himself and put his head down, with the golden strands of his hair tickling his flushed nose while trying to hide the crystalline droplets falling down his face.

**Touch it...  
Feel it...  
Satisfy it...  
A bit more lower...  
Come on...  
Just touch it...  
It lieks to be touched...  
l  
l  
l  
V**


End file.
